Fiona Fries
Fiona Fries is a male contestant in The Shopkins Game Again and Battle For TSG. He was been usually seen eating the fries inside of himself and was one of the 30 recommended characters who had the opportunity to join in Reveal Novum, but did not receive enough votes, at 17. However, he did receive enough votes to participate in TSGA. Personality Fiona Fries is very rarely shown to be happy or even smiling with joy. This portrays him as a grumpy and antipathetic character, especially with his enemies, and when he has work to do. This is familiarized by his raspy voice, which is similar to Buncho Bananas's, and his fries, which are revealed to be over a year old and have gone stale. He's also the demanding type that usually gives orders to his team or helps to give them. Trivia *Fiona Fries is one of the three food contestants on TSGA. The two others are Wobbles and D'lish Donut. *His fries are revealed to be over a year old and have gone stale. **Despite this, Noni Notebook ate one of his fries, and she didn't complain. She spits it out when Fiona Fries slapped her. *Fiona Fries' design was changed in The Shopkins Game Again, going from a yellow B to yellow lines, but he still kept a red base. *So far, Fiona Fries has been in the bottom 3 at Team No-Name's Cake at Stake every time they were up for elimination. *It is implied that Fiona Fries blew up Top Table in the season 3 premiere to loosen his soil, making Fiona Fries the first character to kill another character in GST. *In TSG, Fiona Fries has been shown to be cannibalistic, while in TSGA, he hasn't been seen eating fries. The TSG Fiona Fries might be a different one, OR Fiona Fries just stopped eating them. It is assumed to be different because the design has changed. *So far, Fiona Fries has died 6 times in the TSG series. Those deaths include being burnt, being crushed by the sun, becoming poisoned, being pushed into an incinerator, being crushed again by a 9,042 kg weight, and being eaten by a fish monster. *Fiona Fries' fries have changed to thicker fries. **The stripes behind him are also thicker. **Fiona Fries was the only food that had a chance to join the game in The Reveal/Reveal Novum along with Taco Terrie, Shelly Egg, and Hot Apple Pie. *Fiona Fries is one of the three remaining contestants on the current Team No-Name to have arms. *Fiona Fries would have been the last contestant to join TSGA if Toasty Pop, Captain Zoom, and Nina Noodles were present. *Fiona Fries' favorite screen, as shown in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, is a hexagon. This may be because he has 6 fries. *If you break apart Fiona Fries in Flash 8, you'll find his old design. *Fiona Fries has exactly 6 fries in him. **In his old design, he has 12. **Whenever Fiona Fries is hit, or someone takes his fries, he has only the number of fries left until he is recovered. then he has all six back. *The B on Fiona Fries' old design looked like the McDonald's logo but sideways. *Fiona Fries, along with D'lish Donut and Wobbles are the only food characters to compete in TSGA. **Other food contestants include Shelly Egg, Hot Apple Pie, Taco Terrie, Linda Layered Cake, and Lolli Poppins but they did not join the game. *Fiona Fries appeared on another object show named Through the Woods in episode 8 during the song "Join Me Swimmy". *He is one of the three contestants to have killed somebody (Strawberry Kiss in this case) by eating them. **The other two being Berry Tubs who killed Jenny Penny, and Yellow Face who ate Purple Face in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, around the end of the commercial. *Some prototype bodies of Fiona Fries can be found in the TSGA chase scene file and the assets files. *Oddly enough, Fiona Fries' current death count is the total number of fries he has (this doesn't count in Welcome Back, as he only has one fry). *He is shown to be cannibalism (as shown in his joining audition and viewers thinks it is). However, he stopped doing so in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. Category:Battle For TSG Characters